


One Last Thing

by Anndalchahal



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: (Im very sorry to the wranglers for these tags.), Anndalchahal's self-prompts, Bathroom Sex, Because I know if I don't do it, Completely unedited, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fingerfucking, I need to make myself write so I'm churning out short smutty stories, Im going to be starting from scratch in several months time., Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie has one last thing she wants to do in her old diner before leaving it completely. Post season 1 finale.</p>
<p>Unedited as part of my self-prompt short story series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing

“Why are we even here?” Peggy asked, suspiciously sniffing her mug of coffee. “You left two weeks ago, I would’ve thought you’d be eager to leave.”

“Oh I am, there was a couple of things I wanted to do first.”

“Like what, exactly?”

Angie grinned at her. “Y’know, I need to go to the ladies. You coming?”

“I don’t think I need to, I’ll wait here.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Angie smirked, taking her hand. “Well?”

“I-I think maybe on reflection, I do.”

Angie whisked Peggy to the empty bathroom, where she forcefully pressed her against the cold tile wall, gently brushing her lips against hers. “Well?”

“I-It’s… a little…” Peggy half whispers in response.

“What, you saying I don’t take you nice places?”

“You’ve definitely… taken me in nicer.” Peggy replied between shallow breaths.

“Yeah. Maybe we should head back in then?” Angie sighs mockingly, starting to let go of her, but she’s stopped by Peggy grabbing her around the waist.

“Please.” Peggy gasped a little too quickly.

“Pull up your skirt.”

Peggy obliged, letting out a gasp as Angie caught her off guard, beginning to roughly rub two fingers on her clit. “You okay English?” Angie asks, grinning at her.

Peggy tries to get out a word, but is interrupted by a deep moan as Angie pressed more firmly.

“Hey now. You don’t want anyone to hear, do you?” Angie teased, and she just about managed to make out Peggy shaking her head from the rest of her writhing. “Let me help you with that.”

Peggy mumbled something into Angie’s hand as she held it gently over her mouth. Angie began to work her two fingers inside her, pushing deep, while running her thumb teasingly over her now slightly sore clit.

Peggy’s knees buckled as Angie curled her fingers slightly, Angie pressed her body into her more firmly now to keep her upright as she started to work her fingers in and out. Slowly, at first, but quickly picking up the pace, until Angie is thrusting firmly from the shoulder. Each time she did, Peggy groaned. She threw her head back, her hips moving in time as if to offer more of herself up.

With a mostly-muffled scream, Peggy grasped at Angie’s back as a sharp burst of pleasure ran through her. She gently fell forward, and Angie quickly moved to grab her. “Alright?” Angie asked as she slumped into her arms.

All Peggy could manage was a small mumble as she wrestled to even her breathing. She wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she could manage.

“S’alright English. We’ll just take a minute.”


End file.
